Five Nights at Freddy's: The Movie
|Содержание строки 1 = Ужасы |Содержание строки 2 = Крис Коламбус |Содержание строки 3 = Крис Коламбус, Тайлер Бертон Смит |Содержание строки 4 = Blumhouse Productions |Содержание строки 5 = Рой Ли, Дэвид Катценберг, Сет Грэм-Смит, Скотт Коутон |Содержание строки 6 = 2021 (возможно) |Название строки 1 = Жанр |Название строки 2 = Режиссер |Название строки 3 = Сценаристы |Название строки 4 = Киностудия |Название строки 5 = Продюсеры |Название строки 6 = Дата выхода }} (рус. Пять Ночей у Фредди: Фильм) — готовящаяся экранизация одноимённой серии игр. Съемками фильма займётся киностудия Blumhouse Productions. В съемках фильма будет участвовать непосредственно сам создатель серии Five Nights at Freddy's Скотт Коутон. История создания В августе 2015 года киностудия Warner Bros заявила, что они приобрели права на экранизацию серии игр Five Nights at Freddy's. Также поступило заявление, что продюсировать картину будут Рой Ли, Дэвид Катценберг и Сет Грэм-Смит. Было заявлено, что в съемках фильма примет участие сам Скотт Коутон. В конце июля 2015 года стало известно, что режиссером картины станет Гил Кинан. Он также напишет сценарий к фильму вместе с Тайлером Бёртоном Смитом. Стало известно, что созданием аниматроников для фильма займется Jim Henson's Creature Shop. В 2016 году прошёл слух о том, что фильм отменили, однако Гил Кинан опроверг данное заявление. "@truelexatom нет, не отменён, просто находится в глубокой стадии написания сценария… Все ещё работаем!" (ориг. "@truelexatom no, not cancelled, just in the very long script development phase… Still working on it!"). Так ответил Гил на вопрос одного фаната по поводу состояния фильма. Скотт Коутон также опроверг слух об отмене фильма. Он написал в Steam: "Сценарий ещё дорабатывается. Люди очень серьёзно относятся к фильму, что, безусловно, очень хорошо!" (ориг. "The script is still being worked on. The people involved are taking the movie seriously, which is definitely a good thing!"). В марте 2017 года Скотт выложил в Твиттере фотографию с логотипом Blumhouse Productions, означая, что фильмом занимается новая студия. В июне 2017 года Гил сказал, что не будет режиссировать фильм, так как Warner Brothers больше не занимается фильмом. В феврале 2018 года стало известно, что новым режиссёром картины станет Крис Коламбус (Один дома 1-2, Гарри Поттер и Философский Камень, Гарри Поттер и тайная комната, Пиксели). Он также будет продюсером и сценаристом. В Августе 2018 Скотт объявил, что первый драфт сценария (включающий события первой игры) завершён, и что Второй и Третий фильм возможно появятся. В этот же месяц, в своём твиттере Блум заявил, что фильм планируют выпустить в 2020. В Ноябре Коутон объявил, что сценарий фильма был отвергнут, так как он ему не понравился. Сюжет Действие разворачивается в пиццерии Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, где аниматроники развлекают детей и поют им песни днём, и начинают убивать ночью. И мысль о том, что игрушечные машины-убийцы могут вырваться в любой момент, не даёт покоя. Интересные факты * Изначально фильм должна была снимать студия Warner Bros., а режиссировать фильм должен был Гил Кинан * В своём аккаунте Tumblr Скотт сообщил, что все аниматроники готовы и скоро начнутся съёмки фильма. * В своем Tumblr Скотт написал, что этот фильм — последняя его работа с миром FNaF, и после него он, возможно, даже удалит свой аккаунт на Tumblr. Однако этот факт он опроверг своей игрой выпущенной вместе со Steel Wool Studios Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted. * Вполне возможно, что выход фильма приурочат к годовщине ключевой даты серии игр, либо к дате убийства пятерых детей (26 июня), либо к дате Укуса «87» (13 ноября). * Скотт сказал, что если фильм понравится зрителям, то он снимет ещё фильм по FNaF 2 и FNaF 3. ** Плюс, Скотт добавил, что киновселенная FNaF будет состоять только первой трилогии FNaF, т.е. из FNaF 1, FNaF 2 и FNaF 3. Ссылки * Статья на Википедии (англ.) * Официальное заявление на сайте Hollywoodreporter * Скотт на Tumblr Фотографии lCQMXA1kEEk.jpg|Первый тизер фильма, выложенный Скоттом в его Твиттер. Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's Категория:Сюжет Категория:Фильм